


【KT】山有木兮 （二十七）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十七）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

感谢阅读

 

山有木兮 （二十七）

 

 

堂本光一下班先让司机开车到医院接堂本剛一起去酒会，司机在医院门口找到个停车位停好车堂本光一就给堂本剛打电话想告诉堂本剛自己在门口等他，哪知电话那边提示音却显示对方是关机状态，堂本光一看了一眼手表，拿着手机就下了车往医院里走。

 

堂本光一对他们科也算熟门熟路，出了电梯就直接走到护士台问正在电脑前工作的一个年轻的护士：“请问堂本剛在吗？”

 

护士抬起头说：“堂本医生啊，刚才有台急诊手术他才走一会。”

 

堂本光一道了谢，想了想又把手机拿出来打开邮件，邮件页面一开果然马上就收到一封堂本剛发给他的邮件。邮件里堂本剛跟他道歉，并说自己临时有台急诊手术不知道几点才能结束，让他不用来接自己。

 

堂本光一有些失落，可他知道堂本剛的工作性质就是如此，这也是无可奈何的事。他收起手机就打算离开，刚把手机放进口袋一抬头就见门口走进一个穿白大褂的人拿着报告单跟旁边实习生模样的学生一边往医生办公室走一边说着什么，他看着两个人走进医生办公室又走回护士台旁问：“请问你们这是不是有个叫结城凛的医生？”

 

“结城医生？有啊，刚才走过去的就是，您是哪床的家属吗？现在只有结城医生在，您有什么也可以先跟他说。”

 

堂本光一摇摇头，说了声谢谢就往电梯方向走。

 

虽然冈田准一跟他说堂本剛并没有跟结城凛交往过，但是他仍然没有忘记堂本剛跟结城凛拥抱的画面，自己之前每次来医院找堂本剛都没在医院见过结城凛，这个人怎么又突然冒了出来呢？想到这这个人就在堂本剛身边，并且两个人天天都能见面堂本光一就莫名地不安起来，他脚下往停车处赶心思却留在了医院里。

 

司机把车停在酒会举办的酒店门口时酒会才刚开始，慈善酒会的举办方是横跨医疗用品药品和器械的龙头老大之一，同时也是橘翔太家族企业下的一个分支。参加这样的酒会基本都会携伴同行，最耀眼的除了业界极有影响力的人物之外自然就是光彩夺目的明星们，这些明星有的是以伴侣的身份而来也有各个品牌的代言人，放眼望去像堂本光一这样独自前来的确实没几个。

 

堂本光一入场刚拿起酒杯就见长濑智也的父亲向他走来，笑容满面地对他说：“光一，好久没见你，果然越来越能干了。”

 

“长濑桑好久不见。”堂本光一微微鞠了个躬继续说：“您说笑了，我也只是在父亲的公司里打打杂，还是长濑厉害，一个人打拼闯出自己的一番事业。”

 

长濑父亲不以为意，轻哼了一声道：“他那也叫事业，当初让他去学医好以后接手家里的医院，他倒好读到一半偷偷休学跑去唱歌，真是给他气死。还是羡慕你父亲啊，公司有了接班人。”

 

堂本光一心里不知多羡慕为了自己梦想拼尽全力的长濑智也，更佩服他靠着自己的才华和实力有了今天的成就，只是当着长濑智也父亲的面他不好这么说，只得笑笑表示理解。

 

长濑父亲没跟堂本光一说上两句就被其他人来打招呼而中断了聊天，堂本光一又陆陆续续跟其他同行前辈打了招呼闲聊了几句，正打算去跟主办人橘翔太的伯父打招呼的时候一个熟悉的声音叫住了他，“光一前辈，好久不见。”

 

堂本光一回过头，却见跟他打招呼的竟然是前段时间在橘翔太party上见过的小川亮。

 

堂本光一对他点点头回道：“好久不见。”

 

小川亮端着酒杯走到堂本光一面前问：“前辈怎么一个人？没跟伴侣一起来吗？”

 

“他有点事，没办法来。”

 

小川亮笑笑道：“我也是呢，被小岛叫来，他却跟橘翔太不知道去了哪。”说完小川亮就挽上堂本光一的胳膊说：“那今晚我们就互相当个陪同吧，好歹我也是上了前辈公司新药广告的人啊。”

 

堂本光一看了一眼挽在自己胳膊上的手说：“说起来也要感谢你呢，我都不知道你现在在模特界名气不小，给我公司新药代言算是我赚到了。”

 

小川亮笑着说：“前辈夸奖了，我能有今天还不是靠小岛熏。”小川亮看着堂本光一的眼神黯淡了几分，接着又说：“原来在学校的时候总觉得自己家庭条件不差长得也不差，以为自己想要什么都能得到，可是进了这个圈子才发现这个世界上多得是长得好又聪明家里还有钱有势的人，自己的那点小骄傲早都被挤压得一文不值。”

 

堂本光一不知道这些年小川亮经历了什么，但是听完这番话他确实感觉小川亮眼神里没了原来的明亮，整个人也沉静了许多。

 

“你要真觉得做得不开心可以尝试些别的发展，以你的条件完全没必要强迫自己做些讨厌的事。”

 

小川亮看着堂本光一半响才笑着说：“前辈你还是这么温柔呢。”

 

话刚落音，一个女生走到堂本光一身边小声地问道：“请问是堂本光一前辈吧？”

 

女生穿着一身白色连衣短裙，看上去小家碧玉的样子不知道是哪家的千金，堂本光一不记得自己见过这个人，但还是点点头礼貌地说：“我是堂本光一，请问您是？”

 

那个女生见自己没认错人马上露出一副纯真的笑容说：“我叫旭川枫，跟前辈就读同一个医学院，大一的时候学校周年庆上光一前辈和剛前辈的表演我到现在都还记得。”说着女孩子的脸颊边就染上了一片红晕，“其实…其实我是想向光一前辈打听一下剛前辈现在的下落，那时候经常看到剛前辈和光一前辈在一起，所以就想光一前辈是不是跟剛前辈还有联系什么的。”

 

旭川是市内颇有名气的私立医院，眼前的女孩能来这个酒会看来跟旭川家关系匪浅，指不定就是旭川家的哪位公主，堂本光一见女孩说起堂本剛就一脸怀春的样子，一看就是对堂本剛有意思，想到堂本剛被别人惦记着堂本光一便觉得有些吃味，面上不动声色地张口说道：“他大三的时候就出去留学现在应该是在哪个医院当医生吧。”

 

堂本剛出去留学的事旭川当然在读书的时候就打听到了，堂本光一的回答说了像没说一样，听上去像是他也不知道堂本剛的近况似的顿时泄了气。

 

一旁的小川亮看了看满脸失望的旭川又看了看堂本光一，撇嘴一笑挽着堂本光一说：“前辈我们走吧，橘桑那边还要去打个招呼呢。”

 

堂本光一对旭川点点头就被小川亮拉走，小川亮走了两步回头见人没跟上来才漫不经心地说道：“原来一直以为剛前辈招Alpha喜欢，没想到连Omega也被他迷得神魂颠倒。”

 

堂本光一听了也不说话，一边觉得不爽一边又暗想还好今晚堂本剛没来，要不然他真是给自己找麻烦。

 

堂本剛回到家已经晚上十点，他给自己泡了包泡面，吃完就洗澡倒在了床上睡了过去，第二天一早醒来发现身边床单还是整整齐齐没有动过的样子，他拿起手机看了看，没有未接电话也没有新邮件。

 

堂本剛起床做好早饭，家里只有一个人他就随便做了点，吃饭的时候旁边没有堂本光一他才发现自己还真有些不习惯。

 

虽然堂本光一也不是每天都会来留宿，碰到忙的时候或是应酬到很晚也会直接睡在公司或是回自己家，但是像这样一点消息没有又见不到人的情况却没有过，堂本剛看着身边空荡荡的座位不由得就觉得有些不踏实。

 

等回到医院堂本剛才想起昨天本来答应堂本光一要陪他去酒会，结果临时有台急诊手术所以他就没去成，难道堂本光一是因为这件事生气了？

 

堂本剛趁中午吃饭的时候发邮件问堂本光一晚上回不回去吃饭，没一会堂本剛就收到堂本光一的邮件：

 

『晚上要加班，不回去吃饭了。』

 

堂本剛看完堂本光一的回复就一直失落到下班回家，等他做好饭又觉得没胃口，直接把做好的饭菜原封不动地用保鲜膜包好放进了冰箱，洗完澡想起明天就是自己的发齤情期，于是吃了药就坐到床上看起了书。

 

堂本光一在公司随便吃了点东西就接着加班到深夜，回到家看见堂本剛开着灯人却圈在被子里，他便把灯关上然后悄悄拿着睡衣去浴室洗澡。

 

等他洗完澡掀开被子躺进被窝才发现室内虽然开着空调，堂本剛身上却冰凉，他赶紧打开台灯，就见堂本剛额头上出了一层薄汗，皱着眉头很不舒服的样子，他赶紧摇醒堂本剛问：“剛你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

 

堂本剛迷迷糊糊半睁着眼说：“你回来了，吃饭没？冰箱有饭菜我去给你热热。”

 

堂本光一一把抓过堂本剛要去掀被子的手说：“你是不是哪里不舒服？身上这么凉还出一身冷汗。”

 

堂本剛往堂本光一身边靠了靠，“没事，就是觉得有点闷，可能是晚上没吃饭直接吃了药吧。”

 

“你晚上怎么不吃饭呢，吃什么药了？”

 

“你别紧张嘛，就是吃了片抑制剂而已。”

 

堂本光一听到说是抑制剂稍微放松了点紧张的情绪，转念想想又觉得不对忙问：“你吃抑制剂了？”

 

“嗯，明天是发齤情期我睡前吃了一颗，怎么了？”

 

堂本光一摸着堂本剛冰凉的手问：“你有没有对什么药过敏？维生素之类的？”

 

堂本剛想了想说：“之前也没怎么吃过，不太清楚，怎么了？”

 

“剛，要不我陪你去医院看看吧？你看上去很不舒服的样子。”

 

“不用了，就是一点闷而已。”

 

堂本光一仍旧不放心，边拉着堂本剛起来边说：“不行，万一是药物过敏怎么办，我现在就送你去医院。”

 

堂本剛被硬拽着坐起来，却极不愿去医院，抱着被子又往下躺，“抑制剂我都吃了这么多年了怎么可能过敏啊，你让我睡一觉就没事了。”

 

“那可能是别的什么药过敏呢？”

 

“我又没吃别的什么药，怎么可能嘛！”

 

堂本剛怎么都不肯去医院，堂本光一这才停下拉扯，心里却越想越不放心，小声地说：“我跟你说件事，你不许生气哦。”

 

堂本剛见堂本光一像做错事的孩子似的小心翼翼地看着他，不安地问：“怎么了？出什么事了？”

 

“我…我在你的抑制剂里放了两片…可能是四片维生素。”

 

“为什么？”

 

堂本光一不敢实话实说，随口道：“我就觉得吃多了药不好啊。”

 

“维生素也是药，堂本光一你别唬我，到底为什么？”堂本剛一听就觉得堂本光一撒谎，有些气恼地质问。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛是真的生气了，这才支支吾吾地说：“我，我就是想你在发齤情期能正常发齤情，然后我就可以那什么。”说到最后堂本光一还是不敢把成结两个字说出来。

 

堂本光一没说出“成结”两个字，堂本剛自然不会往那方面想，误会了堂本光一意思的堂本剛却被对方害怕的模样逗得想笑，却还是佯装生气地样子说：“堂本光一，你太过分了，我平常也没不让你…那什么啊！万一我真的对维生素过敏怎么办？要是你今晚不回来我死在家怎么办？你怎么能乱换我的药呢！”

 

堂本光一被堂本剛这么一说真的觉得后怕起来，正坐在堂本剛面前道歉说：“对不起，我错了，我不该偷偷换你的药，你别生气了好不好？”

 

“不行，我很生气，你自己拿着枕头去客厅睡吧，我今晚不想看到你。”堂本剛翻了个身作出不想搭理堂本光一的样子。

 

堂本光一低着头拿着枕头就往客厅走，堂本剛听到堂本光一出去的脚步声，也没想到堂本光一这么听话，爬起身刚想把人叫回来转念一想惩罚一下也好，省得以后堂本光一还不知道又会把什么放进自己的抑制剂里。

 

堂本光一拿着枕头放到沙发上，盖上沙发上的小薄毯就躺了下去，十一月下旬的天气客厅又没开空调，他只能圈着身体保暖。

 

堂本光一冷得缩成一团只得起来随手拿起放在沙发靠背上的外套搭在毯子上增加点厚度，盖好外套刚躺下就听见卧室的开门声，他以为堂本剛是来查看他是不是真睡沙发了，赶紧闭起眼睛装睡。

 

堂本剛抱着被子轻手轻脚地走到沙发旁，黑暗中堂本光一一动不动地圈睡在薄毯里，毯子上还搭着自己的外套大衣。他把大衣拿开，把被子盖在堂本光一身上，又把大衣搭在最上面才转身回卧室，才迈开步子，堂本光一就掀开被子拉着他的手把他拽进怀里躺了下去。

 

堂本光一往里靠了靠，堂本剛就贴着堂本光一侧翻了下来，一连串的动作吓得堂本剛小声惊呼：“你干吗呀，吓我一跳！”

 

堂本光一拽着堂本剛的手贴在自己身上，“起来也不披件衣服，身上本来就凉。”

 

“fufufu，身上凉都是你的维生素“过敏”害得呀。”

 

“哼，我刚才才想明白，你全身冰凉啊是因为一个人睡太冷了，才不是什么过敏呢，你呀，也不知道把空调调高些。”

 

“那你也不能换我的药啊，万一我真的过敏怎么办？”

 

“嗯，我知道错了，不过你真的没吃到我放进去的维生素吗？”

 

“当然了，我要是吃了那现在这个点肯定就开始有发齤情期的症状了。”

 

“哦，对不起啦，你别生气了好不好？”

 

堂本剛往堂本光一怀里钻了钻，也不接话却说：“光一，对不起，那天说好陪你去酒会又没去成，害得你一个人落了单。”

 

堂本剛不说起这件事堂本光一自己倒有些忘了，他柔声宽慰道：“没关系，急诊手术没办法嘛，再说酒会上那么多人没有伴的也不止我一个。”

 

听堂本光一这么说堂本剛就放心下来，“你昨晚没回来我还以为你生气了呢，害我担心了一天。”

 

堂本光一笑了笑，“我怎么会因为这种事生气，那天晚上结束的晚，酒会举办的酒店离我家很近，我就干脆回自己家了。”说到那天堂本光一就想起了在堂本剛科里看到的结城凛和那个Omega后辈，那个后辈堂本光一倒没放在心里，只是比起堂本剛没陪自己去酒会他更在意的其实是结城凛，但结城凛是医院的医生，他也不能因为两个人的同事关系就去质问堂本剛，他害怕自己的一个不慎就破坏了当下两个人之间的温暖气氛，也不想从堂本剛口中听到他不愿知道的事，一时不知从何说起的堂本光一只能把人搂得更紧了些，转而问道：“剛，我们会一直这样下去吧？”

 

堂本剛躺在堂本光一怀里身上已经慢慢暖了起来，放松了身心的堂本剛一下就泛起了困，软绵绵地回说：“一直这样？fufufu，沙发太小了翻不了身啊，不过两个人睡倒是挺暖和的。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛已经昏昏欲睡，虽然对方误会了自己的意思他却不去点破，只是轻轻地拍着堂本剛的背说：“很晚了，睡吧。”

 

 

P.S：

说句题外话，不知道大家知不知道最近jj的事（我打jj大家知道我在说什么吗？）然后前天看到条微博,说了些关于这次网上大规模SC的事（这条微博已经被限制了查看权限，评论和转发全部变0）评论里简单来说就是老福特只会比jj更严格，外链也存在被查的可能性，同时老福特的评论也是被查的对象，想想我发十八还是哪章的时候明明什么都没有还被屏就知道现在的力度了。所以在这篇更完之前，之后有车的章节我就不发外链了，只会通知大家发了新章，然后大家可能要麻烦些从之前的链接里找新章节来看。这也是不得已之举，谢谢大家的体谅。

关于这段话也请大家不要在老福特的评论里讨论，要是大家明白了我的意思就在评论里给我个暗示就行，比如比个ok或是说声了解什么的，现在不管做什么都要低调啊，无奈╮(╯▽╰)╭

另外明天晚上有事停更。


End file.
